Hurt Me Bad, In A Real Good Way
by Teris Xenite
Summary: So everyone knows that the relationship between McCoy and his ex-wife is rocky. So what happen when she's in trouble, and he's the only one who can save her? Chapter three: In which we see what Spock thinks of all this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Star Trek. I do not own the actors the concept, or anything that is really of any value. I just like playing with them.

AN: So one thought has always fascinated me. What would happen if Jocelyn got into some serious deep trouble? I'm thinking the kind of trouble that only someone who…well helped save the Federation and the whole damn planet, could get her out of. What would happen if she called McCoy for help? So here are the beginnings to my take on this. I'd love to see anyone else's. Let me know if ya'll are enjoying it, or just like the concept.

Hurt Me Bad, In A Real Good Way

Teris Xenite

"Paging Dr. McCoy, interspace transmission, origin Epsilon 8." Bones felt his body tense. _Who on Epsilon 8 would be calling him? Particularly at this time of night?_ He made sure that he looked pseudo presentable, in that at least all of his bits were covered, and his hair wasn't standing straight up. He accepted the call and almost fell from his chair when he was greeted by Joanna's face. The splotches and puffy eyes told him that she'd been crying.

"Jo, baby what's wrong?" He tried to keep his voice calm, as he'd learned early on that showing how terrified you were just made your child freak out more and become even more incoherent.

"Daddy, they've got mommy, and she's hurt, and they won't let me see her, and they've said they're going to take me away." The sentence was punctuated with sobs and shaking shoulders.

His blood froze in that instant. His baby was stranded on a planet, and someone meant to do her harm. _Oh hell no._ "Don't worry baby, daddy's coming. Nobody is going to take you anywhere. I'll be there as soon as the ship can get there." _I'll be there if Scotty has to push Warp 9._ The video started to break up and he heard her hiccup. "Daddy loves you baby, I'm coming I promise. I'm coming to get you."

The screen went dark and after calling her name a few more times he punched the door frame, then he went to roust Jim. He had a feeling that he was going to need all the help he could get.

****

AN: Let me know if ya'll find this interesting. Also how do you think McCoy would react? Are we thinking southern gentleman or how do you like me now? Also, I'm coming back to writing after a hiatus, so I'll be working on those stories ya'll wanted updated real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Star Trek. I do not own the actors the concept, or anything that is really of any value. I just like playing with them.

AN: In which Jim has McCoy's back.

Hurt Me Bad, In A Real Good Way

Teris Xenite

McCoy paced in tight circles in Jim's quarters, one hand gripping the back of his neck and the other holding tightly onto his personal comm link. Jim watched his friend and spoke slowly, not quite sure what to make of Bones losing it like this. "So you need me to cut out on our mission, fly across several galaxies at breakneck speed, because you think that something is wrong with Jocelyn, which puts Joanna in danger?"

"Yes!" Bones growled and his jaw clenched even more tightly, making Jim wince.

"Kirk, to bridge."

"Yes, Captain." While Jim normally enjoyed his hard won victory every time he heard Uhura call him Captain without malice, this time even that couldn't lift his spirits.

"Alter course for Epsilon 8, warp 8."

Jim could hear Spock's eyebrow raising. "Captain, I would be remiss in my duties if I failed to point out the illogical nature of this action."

"Logic has fuck all to do with it Spock. Now alter the course, and meet me in my quarters. I'll brief you when you get here."

"Acknowledged Captain, I will arrive at your quarters in approximately 2.34 minutes."

Jim turned back to where Bones was wearing a whole in his carpet. "Bones, it's going to be alright. We're on our way to her, and we will get her back and fix whatever this is. But for the moment pull yourself together, because you're useless to her if all you can do is panic." At the murderous look that Bones shot him Jim was almost expecting Spock to walk in on Bones strangling him. But after a tense moment, his shoulders slumped and he sank into a chair burying his head in his hands.

"They've got my little girl Jim." And in that moment James 'I don't believe in no win scenarios' T. Kirk knew that he would move heaven and Earth to take the sheer agony from his friend's voice. In fact he felt the beginnings of a diplomatic incident that would take all of Starfleet's considerable 'persuasion', to resolve. Because once they got to that planet if they had to kick in every single door, then so be it.

For the moment though his concern had to be Bones well being. He crouched beside his friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We're going to get them back Lee, that I promise you."

AN: Now did anyone really think that McCoy was going to have a hard time getting Kirk on his side? Really? Also I've always thought that Leonard would have a nickname within his family, and that Jim being his closest friend would know it. Because coming from a Southern family myself I will testify, no one is going to walk around calling the man Leonard.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Star Trek. I do not own the actors the concept, or anything that is really of any value. I just like playing with them.

AN: In which we see what Spock thinks of all this.

Hurt Me Bad, In A Real Good Way

Teris Xenite

Jim looked up as Spock walked in through his door. His first seemed mystified, but not all that distressed by the unusual order that he'd given. _Here's hoping we can get through this without me being marooned on an ice planet again._ "You called Captain? What is the situation?"

"Bones received a communication from his daughter. She's in trouble on the planet, and we're the nearest ship."

While the Vulcan didn't reveal his emotion via facial expression, Jim did see his fingers twitch. "Do we have any details about her difficulty?"

"Very few, her mother has been injured, she has no other relatives on the planet, and someone is threatening to take her." Now the fingers had gone from a twitch to tightening towards a fist.

Kirk was pleased when Spock nodded and said without so much as a semblance of argument. "I will look into the situation on the planet, and see if I can deduce what might be occurring."

McCoy looked over at the Vulcan in shock. "That's it, no spiel on how this is illogical and breaks a large number of Starfleet regulations?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer that I site the numerous violations that this action constitutes, Doctor?"

"Not really." McCoy said shaking his head. "And don't get me wrong I appreciate that you're willing to help, but you don't seem like yourself."

"Even on Vulcan, we acknowledge our children as precious. Therefore if you daughter is in jeopardy as you believe her to be the most logical course of action is to proceed to her last known location post haste."

Jim was inordinately pleased, he knew that his first officer and CMO didn't have the world's best relationship, but he was pleased that the Vulcan was so willing to help his friend. He could have done this without Spock, he was James T. Kirk after all, but it was going to be a great deal easier in the long run with Spock on board. "My thoughts exactly Spock, let us know what you find out."

"Certainly Captain. I'll alert Starfleet that we've received an emergency transmission, and are headed to the planet."

Kirk smiled at Spock, catching the unspoken, I'll hack the computer and make it look like we got an emergency transmission, which Uhura will confirm for us. Of course no one would question this, because who is going to question the actions of the best science officer or the judgment of the best communications officer in the fleet. Of course in order to do so nothing need be spoken, as talking about such things had the unpleasant consequence of increasing the likely hood of you getting caught. So he merely nodded. "Thank you Mr. Spock."

Spock gave him a nod and then exited leaving him to comfort a still distraught McCoy. "Bones, we will get her back." And then came the hard part for the man who had saved billons of lives and fought creatures who would paralyze lesser men with fear, waiting. He was able to do nothing to comfort his friend when he was at his darkest hour, able only to be there and hope to reassure the grieving man with his presence. And if McCoy was trembling when he squeezed his shoulder, Jim certainly didn't think less of him for it, and did his best not to become disquieted by one of the strongest men he'd ever known falling apart at the seams.

AN: Sorry for the wait ya'll. Mirror Kirk in Through a Mirror Darkly is a rather demanding muse, and has been hogging all my writing time as of late. Rest assured that I don't mean to let this story die however, though the updates will likely be a bit less frequent on this story than Mirror. I hope you enjoyed this teaser of a sort, and the action will start very soon.

Next Chapter: We find out why Joanna is on a hostile planet.


End file.
